Mirai no yakusoku
by SheenaRogers
Summary: SPOILERS CAPÍTULO FINAL. Hasta que ella llegó, no se dio cuenta de lo solo que había estado, viviendo únicamente por y para la reina, por y para Silla, olvidándose de sí mismo. ¿A cuántos habría matado por orden suya, sin cuestionarse si lo merecían o no? Hyun Chu & Mo Young. One-shot.


_¡Hola a todos! Si no me equivoco, este es el primer (y seguramente único) aporte en español al fandom de Hwarang. Soy novata en el mundo de los doramas pero los de temática histórica tienen tantas posibilidades que es imposible no querer escribir sobre ellos. Fiel a mi naturaleza de amar a los personajes muy secundarios por encima de todo, he creado esta historia en torno a Hyun Chu, el comandante de la reina Ji So. Debo decir que son todo headcanons propios ya que apenas se sabe nada de los personajes que aparecen. Y también que la idea original de este fic pertenece a **cherrymoon** ; yo me he limitado a darle forma. ¡Espero que os guste!_

 **N/A:** contiene spoilers del final.

 **N/A:** este fic es un regalo de cumpleaños (atrasado por motivos logísticos) para **cherrymoon**. Aquí tienes tu headcanon, espero que lo disfrutes :)

 **Disclaimer:** Hwarang y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Oh! Boy Project y Park Eun Yong. Esta historia fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener.

* * *

Se escabulló en la noche, fundiéndose con las mismísimas sombras. Cuando quería podía pasar inadvertido con la misma facilidad y sigilo que un gato. Esa noche no deseaba ser visto. Porque si alguien le veía, sin duda se preguntaría por qué el comandante del ejército real se escondía dentro del palacio, en su propia casa. Era una pregunta que no estaba dispuesto a responder, porque Hyun Chu solo rendía cuentas ante la reina y ante sí mismo.

Era fácil evadir a los guardias, porque era él quien establecía los turnos. Sabía dónde estarían a cada momento, con lo que fue muy sencillo abrirse paso por un camino despejado a través de ellos. Ya veía ante sí su objetivo: la antigua casa de las criadas. Era un pequeño edificio de los muchos que conformaban el complejo palaciego. Solía ser la residencia y lugar de aprendizaje de las sirvientas antes de pasar a trabajar en el palacio principal pero con el tiempo, al crecer en esplendor la corte de Silla, había caído en desuso. Ahora solo se utilizaba para acomodar a ciertas visitas no demasiado deseadas, que la reina deseaba mantener lejos y alojaba allí alegando que la distancia otorgaba seguramente tranquilidad.

No, no debía explicaciones a nadie. Y aun así sería extraño si le vieran entrando en un lugar como ese en plena noche. Tras comprobar una vez más que no había nadie cerca, abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido. Estaba vacío. Solía ser el primero en llegar. Sin arriesgarse a encender una luz, esperó con la espalda apoyada en la pared, al lado de la puerta, con una mano sobre la empuñadura de la espada. Nunca sobraban precauciones cuando se hacía algo peligroso. Mucho menos cuando se cometían actos que, de ser descubiertos, harían que la reina le colgase por traidor.

Era casi para reírse de sí mismo. ¿Cómo él, que era el soldado más leal de la reina, que la había servido con fervor durante años, había acabado conspirando contra ella? En realidad tampoco se trataba de una conspiración sino de algo mucho más sencillo: sentimientos.

Hyun Chu siempre supo que su futuro estaba en las armas. Provenía de una familia de renombre y una larga tradición militar, no podía ser de otra manera. Desde temprana edad fue entrenado en el arte de la espada, combate cuerpo a cuerpo, equitación, estrategia… todas las disciplinas necesarias para forjar a un guerrero, alguien que llegara alto y que el día de mañana fuera capaz de defender su país en el campo de batalla. Él nunca se había quejado, verdaderamente le gustaba aquello. El arte de la espada era su vida y a ello se dedicaba en cuerpo y alma.

Gracias a la gloria conquistada por sus familiares en la última guerra, cuando creció obtuvo un puesto dentro de la guardia real, a pesar de que por sus venas no corría sangre noble. Era tan joven entonces… no tendría más de quince años. Esa fue la primera vez que vio a la reina. En ese momento, el rey todavía vivía. La vio en la ceremonia de ingreso de los nuevos reclutas, donde le juró su lealtad mientras viviese y protegerla siempre, a ella y a la familia real, aun a costa de su vida. Pronunció este juramento con orgullo, sus palabras nacieron directamente de su corazón. Era aquello a lo que estaba destinado y no quería ser otra cosa.

A partir de entonces, no tardó mucho en distinguirse del resto de soldados. Frecuentemente era enviado en los grupos que se desplazaban a sofocar las escaramuzas de las fronteras. Siempre volvía victorioso, con significativos logros a sus espaldas. Con numerosas heridas, también, pero si algo le importaba poco era el dolor o las cicatrices: ese era el precio por la paz y estaba dispuesto a pagarlo. Así, fueron pasando los años y sus hazañas lograron que sobresaliera entre los demás, escalando puestos en la cadena de mando. Si bien era algo de lo que estar orgulloso, lo que menos le preocupaba eran los rangos. Él solo quería cumplir con su deber y con la promesa que había hecho ese día, en el que, en un arrebato de audacia, había levantado la vista para mirar el rostro de la reina. Entendió por qué estaba prohibido: si todos los plebeyos lo hicieran, caerían rendidos a sus pies.

Tan solo cinco años después de su ingreso en la guardia real, el reino se vio sacudido por una terrible desgracia: el fallecimiento del monarca. El príncipe heredero era aún un niño, incapaz de tomar el trono. La reina viuda se quedó sola ante un vacío de poder enormemente atractivo para la curia de consejeros ávidos de gloria que solo la autoridad del rey podía mantener a raya. Sin contar con demasiados apoyos, se las arregló para postularse como regente hasta que el príncipe tuviera la edad para reinar. A éste le mantuvo escondido, por su propia seguridad. A Hyun Chu le pareció un movimiento de lo más inteligente. Su posición era muy frágil, era de esperarse que sus enemigos quisieran quitarse de en medio al futuro rey.

Lo que no imaginaba era que la reina tuviera planes también para él. Cuando fue llamado a su presencia pensó que sería para asignarle alguna misión; por entonces ya dirigía su propio escuadrón de hombres. Esa vez sí mantuvo la mirada baja en todo momento; no hubiera podido hacer otra cosa aunque hubiera querido porque estaban los dos solos. Ella no perdió el tiempo con rodeos o palabras grandilocuentes: quería que fuera el comandante de la guardia real, así como su protector personal. Era el más cualificado, dijo, su habilidad con la espada era impecable y una reina debía confiar su vida solo al mejor. Estas palabras le llenaron de orgullo como ninguna otra cosa antes; el propio ascenso no parecía gran cosa en comparación. No tenía muchas opciones pero desde luego aceptó la tarea. Había llegado tan lejos, y con tan solo veinte años.

Nunca bajó la guardia, pero sus temores iniciales se fueron debilitando con los años. La reina aún tenía enemigos, que no se molestaban en esconderse o en operar a sus espaldas. Los veía todos los días en el salón del trono, contradiciendo con su osadía las propuestas de su soberana. Cuando eso ocurría le hervía la sangre pero no podía hacer más que apretar los puños y mantenerse en su puesto. Aun con esto, su regencia fue aceptada y con el paso del tiempo su posición se hizo más estable. Ya nadie se atrevía a dudar de su autoridad o a oponerse a sus decisiones. Había ganado un poder digno de un legítimo rey. Hyun Chu estaba secretamente orgulloso de ella: no cualquiera sería capaz de sobreponerse a la pérdida de un esposo, de mantenerse lejos de su único hijo y de hacerse cargo de un país en solitario. Era algo admirable. Se sentía afortunado por ser súbdito de una gobernante tal y se reafirmó aún más en su juramento de protegerla pasara lo que pasara.

Eso fue, precisamente, lo que llevó a cometer el primer y único fallo de su hasta entonces brillante carrera. Hacía mucho tiempo ya que sabía que lo que sentía por la reina no era solo admiración, quizá incluso desde la primera vez que la vio en aquella ceremonia, donde pensó que era la mujer más hermosa sobre la faz de la tierra. Su devoción no solo era fruto de su innegable profesionalidad: sí, se había enamorado de ella. El sentimiento que dormía en su interior cuando solo podía observarla desde lejos se fue desarrollando a base de estar a su lado, de seguir sus pasos, de velar su sueño, de conocerla como realmente era. Se hizo tan fuerte que no tenía sentido negarlo. Así como sabía eso, era consciente de que jamás sería digno de su amor. Ella era una reina, mientras que él no era nadie. Tan solo su guardián, su protector. No podía aspirar a más, no podía esperar otra cosa más que su reconocimiento, tal vez su agradecimiento.

¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido de confesarle sus sentimientos? ¿Qué pretendía conseguir con eso? Tan solo echarlo todo a perder. Arrodillado frente a ella, esperó la respuesta como un criminal espera ante el juez para escuchar su sentencia. Toda su vida, su destino estaba en sus manos. Si quería, podía mandarle matar por su atrevimiento. O podía expulsarle, enviarle lejos, despojado de su nombre, rango y posesiones. Había tantos castigos posibles…

Sin embargo, nada de eso ocurrió. Simplemente, se limitó a ordenarle que se retirase. En su silencio estaba implícita su decisión: optaría por ignorar su declaración y más le valía a él comportarse como si nunca hubiera pasado. Cuando abandonó la habitación, le pareció que iba a morirse de alivio. Era un idiota y merecía un escarmiento ejemplar; en lugar de eso le había obsequiado con su benevolencia y, pese a lo que acababa de ocurrir, esto no hizo sino fortalecer sus sentimientos. Consideraba que no había sido débil ante nada en su vida, ni se había acobardado fuera cual fuese el enemigo a enfrentar. Su amor por la reina era lo único contra lo que no podía luchar, lo único ante lo que no le quedaba más opción que doblegarse.

Fue en ese momento, con veinticinco años recién cumplidos, cuando Mo Young apareció en su vida. Ella siempre estuvo allí, se conocían por trabajar juntos con frecuencia, dado que eran los sirvientes más cercanos a la reina: él su guardaespaldas, ella su doncella. Pero no se conocían de verdad, eran simplemente dos extraños que vivían en la misma casa.

Poco después de su error garrafal, una noche cualquiera, ella le encontró cuando se le había ido un poco la mano con el alcohol. No sabía si estaba ahogando sus penas por el amor que nunca sería correspondido o celebrando que no le hubieran aplicado un horrible castigo. No era de los que solían beber pero en esa ocasión le daba igual, así como no le importaba la imagen que estaba ofreciendo ante la jefa de cortesanas. En lugar de reprenderle o dejarle compadecerse en solitario, ella escuchó cuanto tenía que decir, todo lo que guardaba en su interior desde hacía diez años. Aunque no era un hombre que se moviera por impulsos, tuvo el presentimiento de que podía confiar en ella. Esta vez, no se equivocó.

A partir de ese encuentro, su presencia se volvió imprescindible para él. Estar con ella aligeraba cualquier carga, bien la de sus responsabilidades o la de sus propios pensamientos. Era todo lo contrario a la reina: una mujer sencilla que aun así rebosaba autoridad y, conociendo su lugar, no dejaba que nadie que no debiera hacerlo le pasara por encima. Provenía de una familia humilde y llevaba más de media vida sirviendo en el palacio. Pero no le gustaba mucho hablar de ella ni de su pasado, ni de nada, en realidad. Se le daba mejor escuchar y ese era un rasgo que apreciaba infinitamente. Hasta que ella llegó, no se dio cuenta de lo solo que había estado, viviendo únicamente por y para la reina, por y para Silla, olvidándose de sí mismo. Todavía estaba dispuesto a cumplir su promesa hasta el día en que muriese pero algo había cambiado: ya no era lo único por lo que vivía y respiraba.

Así las cosas, no lo vio venir pero tampoco le sorprendió cuando sucedió. Ella le había besado primero, con la misma seguridad con la que hacía todo lo demás, convencida de que no la rechazaría. No lo hizo. Era tan fácil estar a su lado, tan sencillo y reconfortante… que lo que sentía por la reina se iba atenuando día a día, pero no fue consciente hasta entonces.

Nunca hablaron de sentimientos porque a ninguno de los dos les parecía buena idea. Ni siquiera tenía claro que hubiera algo entre ellos, tan solo era agradable, se tenían confianza mutua, estaban cómodos. Además, seguramente la reina se opondría de saberlo, pues no podía permitir que sus dos sirvientes más valiosos tuvieran ese tipo de distracciones. Con lo cual sus encuentros eran siempre en secreto. Con el paso del tiempo aprendieron a llevarlo así, se acostumbraron, lo asumieron con normalidad. Quizá no era lo ideal, quizá cada uno debía seguir su camino para encontrar el amor de verdad pero preferían lo que tenían. Después de todo, estaban atados por juramentos y reglas. No había garantía de que fueran a lograr la felicidad de otra manera.

Entre miradas fugitivas y roces encubiertos, transcurrieron cinco años. Ellos eran los mismos pero Silla estaba cambiando con mucha rapidez después de casi una década de estabilidad. Se crearon los Hwarang, un cuerpo militar de élite que la reina planeaba usar como escudo para proteger sus intereses. Según sus propias palabras, estos jóvenes se convertirían en el futuro de la nación. Al mismo tiempo, el príncipe heredero apareció para reclamar el trono que le pertenecía por derecho.

Como comandante, Hyun Chu era de los pocos que estaba al tanto de la tirante relación entre madre e hijo. Parecía que la reina no estaba dispuesta a ceder el poder, según ella era demasiado pronto, el príncipe no estaba preparado y aún tenía demasiados enemigos. Éste, por su parte, en estas palabras solo veía excusas de quien le quería privar de su poder, depravada por su codicia. A él, entretanto, le planteaba un grave conflicto de intereses. Llevaba media vida dedicado al servicio y protección de la reina pero, si su legítimo soberano le daba una orden, su moral le instaba a obedecerla… aun si fuera en contra de los deseos de la reina. Esperaba no tener que posicionarse en un bando, pues sería algo muy peligroso. Que pasara lo que tuviese que pasar; él serviría a quien estuviera en el trono como era su deber.

Desafortunadamente, Mo no pensaba lo mismo. Esto lo descubrió de la peor manera posible. Siempre dio por hecho que era leal a la reina, no en vano se trataba de su doncella personal. Cuál no sería su asombro al enterarse de que había estado envenenando a la reina durante años. Desde el principio, para ser exactos. Diez años encargándose de envenenar el té que posteriormente le servía con toda confianza.

Él no era ciego ni tonto, ya había notado que la reina estaba débil, que le faltaban fuerzas, que le costaba mucho mantener la compostura cuando viajaban fuera del palacio, aunque fuera en desplazamientos cortos por la capital. Tenía sus sospechas e intentó mantener los ojos abiertos pero nunca encontró evidencias de nada y quizá aquellos síntomas no eran más que los propios del cansancio, de llevar el peso de toda una nación sobre los hombros. Como a un idiota, Mo le había engañado también. Entonces ¿acercarse a él formaba acaso parte de su plan? ¿Aquellos años, lo que había entre ellos, eran solo una estratagema más?

Cuando lo supo, a punto estuvo de correr a delatarla. Solo su mirada suplicante le hizo darle una oportunidad de explicarse, en honor a lo que habían compartido. En parte, preferiría no haberlo sabido, continuar en la ignorancia. Mo le contó cómo los delegados del maestro Young Shil contactaron con ella para proponerle la tarea, cómo aceptó sin importarle el peligro que corría, sin pensárselo dos veces. No por avaricia, no porque le prometieran una gran recompensa ni porque quisiera participar en la guerra de poder entre las dos facciones. Era por algo más personal: venganza. Para cobrarse con la vida de la reina la sangre que ella había ordenado derramar entre los de su pueblo, incluyendo a su propia familia.

Hyun Chu lo recordaba: antes de la muerte del rey se produjeron revueltas en ciertas provincias. Hubo un pequeño periodo de agitación que fue rápidamente sofocado. Sin embargo, muchos perdieron la vida: no solo los insurrectos sino también los inocentes de sus tierras, como castigo ejemplar. Ningún señor deseaba perder a los campesinos que constituían el sustento de su riqueza, así que la rebelión cesó tan rápido como comenzó. Dejando, eso sí, docenas de cadáveres, entre ellos los familiares de Mo Young. Ella logró sobrevivir dejándolos atrás, algo que aún le causaba remordimientos. Solo tenía doce años. Llegó a la capital, arriesgando su vida para burlar la ley que impedía entrar a los plebeyos, donde tuvo que salir adelante de la única forma que podía: vendiendo su cuerpo. Finalmente consiguió reunir algo de dinero, lo necesario para hacerse pasar por una joven decente y acudir al palacio real, donde entró a formar parte del servicio. Sus adecuadas dotes le valieron rápidos ascensos hasta convertirse en la jefa de cortesanas pero nunca olvidó lo que la familia real había hecho a su gente, ni las calamidades, el hambre, el infierno que había vivido por su culpa.

A la luz de esta terrible historia, sus actos tomaban un cariz totalmente diferente. ¿Cómo iba a delatarla por buscar justicia, aunque tuviera que tomársela por su mano? ¿Cómo no iba a comprender sus sentimientos de rabia, de dolor, que escondía todos los días tras la diligencia con la que trataba a la reina? ¿Cómo podía confiar en alguien que permitía que los inocentes como ella sufrieran de ese modo? Peor aún ¿cómo podía a amar a alguien así? Lo único que pudo hacer fue estrechar a Mo entre sus brazos, más fuerte que nunca, y jurarle que guardaría silencio. De cualquier manera, el daño era irreparable. En unos meses, a lo sumo, la reina sucumbiría al veneno, su frágil cuerpo no aguantaría más. Lo único que a Mo le atormentaría siempre era que ella nunca sabría quién era la responsable de su muerte, que estaba pagando por todo el daño que le había hecho.

Y sin quererlo, se había convertido en un traidor. Porque no podía mantener su promesa de proteger a la reina y al mismo tiempo proteger a Mo. Pero de alguna manera creía que se lo debía; después de todo, él mismo era el brazo armado de la reina. ¿A cuántos habría matado por orden suya, sin cuestionarse si lo merecían o no? Jamás se había parado a pensarlo y ahora se sentía despreciable. Estas tribulaciones se agolpaban en su mente, privándole de la paz del descanso. Solo cesaban cuando se encontraba con ella, así fueran unos pocos minutos a escondidas del resto del mundo.

Por eso se habían citado en aquel edificio cuando todos en el palacio dormían. Tan solo quedaban en pie los guardias que cubrían la ronda nocturna. Pero no descubrirían a Mo al igual que no le habían descubierto a él, porque le había dado la ruta a seguir para evadir su vigilancia. En efecto, una media hora después de su llegada la puerta se abrió con un leve crujido. Casi antes de que se cerrara, envolvió a la mujer entre sus brazos, estrechándola contra su pecho. Percibió el aroma a lirios procedente del aceite que usaba para peinarse el cabello. Luego permitió que se diera la vuelta, tan solo aflojando un poco su agarre. Apenas distinguía su rostro pero conocía sus facciones de memoria; sabía exactamente dónde estaban sus labios, los cuales buscó para besarlos en respuesta a su silenciosa demanda. La había extrañado y de ella percibía lo mismo.

Por un momento deseó que solo fueran eso, dos amantes que se encontraban a escondidas, en lugar de dos traidores que hablaban sobre la muerte de la reina a sus espaldas. Porque su salud estaba ya muy deteriorada: había empezado a toser sangre y se desmayaba cada vez con más frecuencia. El veneno acabaría pronto con su vida. Hyun Chu temía por Mo, ahora que los síntomas eran más obvios. Tal como él había sospechado en el pasado, otros lo harían también. No podía ser descubierta, no cuando estaba tan cerca de su objetivo después de todos esos años. Si lo hacían se exponía a una muerte segura, una muerte dolorosa y terrible delante de todo el pueblo. Debía guardarle las espaldas, debía impedir que eso pasara… aunque fuera a costa de dejar morir a la soberana que en su día juró proteger.

A esas alturas, no hacía falta que se dijeran nada. Sus gestos hablaban por ellos. Sus manos, frenéticas, buscaban recorrer la piel ajena entre nudos deshechos con prisa, buceando bajo capas de tela. La proximidad de sus cuerpos indicaba más que encuentros casuales abocados a la pasión: se conocían a la perfección, no necesitaban estudiarse. Las uñas perfectamente cuidadas de Mo dejaban sutiles arañazos en su espalda, marcas enrojecidas que ocultaría bajo la capa y la armadura. Sus piernas le rodeaban la cintura, se agarraba con fuerza a pesar de que bajo ningún concepto la dejaría caer. Sostenía su liviano peso con facilidad, perdido en las sensaciones que le provocaba esa unión tan íntima; cada vez que se hundía hasta el fondo en su interior era como estar un paso más cerca de los cielos. Su calor le envolvía incluso en el crudo ambiente de aquella desnuda estancia. Se apoderó de su boca al alcanzar el momento culminante, bebiendo de ella como quien encuentra un oasis atravesando un desierto. Sus respiraciones erráticas se mezclaban con besos irregulares, descuidados, posesivos.

Cuando las ropas volvieron a su lugar, fue como si aquello nunca hubiera pasado. Tenían su papel bien aprendido, aunque sus manos no se soltaron hasta que ella abrió la puerta. Él la seguiría más tarde de vuelta al palacio, para no levantar sospechas. Mientras esperaba, solo en la oscuridad, se preguntaba si sería así siempre. Si seguirían con esa farsa lo que les quedaba de vida. No es que estuviera mal como estaba pero ¿era demasiado pensar que ambos merecían más? Después de todo lo que había sufrido, Mo se merecía un hombre con el que pudiera casarse, que le diera una familia, que pudiera quererla abiertamente, con quien no tuviera que verse a escondidas. ¿Y él? Estaba feliz de tenerla pero no volvería a ser un iluso: no creía que fuera a obtener su amor, igual que nunca tendría el de la reina. Por eso, cuando aquello empezó, se juró a sí mismo que no se permitiría desarrollar ningún sentimiento que interfiriese. Entonces era fácil cumplirlo, cegado como estaba por su amor imposible. Con el paso de los años y la candidez de Mo, se fue haciendo más difícil. Ahora ya era impensable. Otra promesa rota que sumar a su lista de errores.

Cuando llegó su turno, abandonó el lugar como si nunca hubiera estado allí. Se deslizó una vez más entre las sombras hasta el palacio principal, donde se dispuso, como cada noche, a velar el sueño de su reina, a cuidar de que nada le pasara mientras la oscuridad acechaba.

Parecía que ya solo tenía que esperar a que el veneno hiciera su trabajo. Sin embargo, no podía imaginar que los acontecimientos se precipitarían antes del final. De improviso, la reina lo envió al santuario con la orden de asesinar a Sun Woo, el falso rey. Su fama había alcanzado cotas inaceptables y ya no era una herramienta sino una molestia. Por más que detestara esa tarea, tenía que cumplir con su deber o se arriesgaba a ser él quien acabara perdiendo la vida. Tomó unos pocos hombres consigo y se dispuso a llevar a cabo la misión, pero todo salió mal. La mujer que decía ser su hermana se interpuso entre él y la flecha. Un fallo que podía ser solventado pero, justo cuando estaba más vulnerable, cegado por el dolor, el guardaespaldas del rey apareció para protegerles de la nueva salva de proyectiles. Tendría que acabar con aquello él mismo.

Salió de su escondite, espada en ristre, dispuesto a derrotar al experimentado soldado. No iba a ser un oponente fácil. Apenas habían intercambiado unos golpes cuando llegaron los refuerzos. Esta vez, él y sus hombres fueron los que recibieron las flechas. No tuvo tiempo de protegerse: una le atravesó el muslo, otra el hombro. Cayó al suelo, encogido sobre sí mismo por el dolor, sabiendo que había fracasado.

Fueron conducidos al palacio, donde se encargaron de sus heridas. No le trataron como a un prisionero pero, de momento, su posición no estaba clara. Con el príncipe reclamando su trono y la reina negándose a cederlo, los dos conviviendo bajo el mismo techo, las tensiones llenaban el ambiente. Esperaba no ser cuestionado por su lealtad. Solo había cumplido los deseos de la reina, fueran cuales fuesen, durante quince años. Y lo mismo haría por el rey, si llegaba a ser coronado como tal. Esa era la respuesta que tenía para darle a cualquiera que le preguntase, incluso al mismísimo rey.

No obstante, pocos días después, mientras aún se encontraba convaleciente, le llegó una espantosa noticia: Mo Young había sido descubierta. El hwarang que cubría su puesto como protector de la reina había averiguado que era ella quien ponía el veneno en el té. Como consecuencia, fue condenada a muerte.

No podía permitirlo. Sin importarle el estado de sus heridas, salió de sus aposentos en busca de la reina, dispuesto a interceder por Mo, a suplicar piedad para ella. No estaba en condiciones de recibir a nadie, le informaron. Sin pararse a pensar si era verdad o tan solo una excusa, hizo lo único que podía hacer, ignorando el tremendo atrevimiento que suponía: se presentó ante el futuro rey. Si realmente quería hacer bien las cosas, si quería marcar la diferencia, si buscaba un futuro mejor… entonces también sería un gobernante magnánimo, uno que supiera perdonar. No estaba seguro de si creería su historia pero tenía que intentarlo.

Por fortuna el príncipe accedió a verle y, si bien en un principio estaba poco dispuesto a creer en la inocencia de quien consideraba la asesina de su madre, hacia el final de su relato tenía aspecto de haber cambiado un poco de parecer. Hyun Chu le contó cómo todo había sido idea del maestro Young Shil, cómo ella era una mera víctima al igual que la reina, cómo había actuado bajo las amenazas del consejero, siempre temiendo por su vida, amenazada por todos los frentes. Le daba igual que aquello fuese mentira y además le hiciera quedar como su cómplice por guardar silencio: el maestro Young Shil era una mala persona que merecía pagar de una vez por todo el daño que le había causado al reino y a su monarca, mientras que Mo había terminado así por culpa de las malas decisiones de otros. Había hecho algo horrible, sí, pero en aras de una justicia que nunca obtendría. Ambas cosas las había comprobado de primera mano. Ahora todo dependía del príncipe. Quería tener fe en él, en que sería benevolente. De otra manera, tanto Mo como él morirían.

Aquello no sucedió. Unos días más tarde, la reina abdicó por fin a favor de su hijo, con el apoyo pleno de los Hwarang. Poco después sucumbió al efecto del veneno en su cuerpo. El nuevo rey decretó el luto durante tres días para todos los ciudadanos de la capital. Mientras duraba el periodo de duelo, Hyun Chu no sabía bien cómo sentirse. Por una parte le daba pena que esa mujer, que a su manera se había esforzado por el reino, muriese de tal forma. Por otra, no podía perdonar el dolor que le causó a Mo y cómo le había utilizado a él mismo, además de despreciar sus sentimientos. La única conclusión que pudo sacar fue que, al menos algunas personas, no eran completamente buenas ni malas.

El rey Jinheung le aceptó en su servicio. Sabía reconocer las cualidades de un buen guerrero, dijo, sería una lástima desperdiciar su talento. Aunque tendría que compartir el puesto de comandante con su guardaespaldas, del que no pensaba prescindir. Una elección razonable. Hyun Chu no tenía queja alguna, después de todo, nunca le importaron los rangos ni la posición. Asimismo, Mo fue perdonada, en un acto de piedad, aunque no se le permitiría abandonar el palacio mientras viviese y fue relegada de su puesto de sirvienta personal del monarca: a partir de entonces se encargaría solo del adiestramiento de las nuevas criadas. Esta fue sin duda la mejor noticia que pudieron darle y, cuando al fin estuvo libre, no perdió el tiempo en reunirse con ella.

Nunca le habían parecido tan resplandeciente su sonrisa, tan reconfortantes sus abrazos. Quizá solo se trataba de la alegría de estar vivo, de no haberla perdido después de lo cerca que había estado. Por primera vez la vio llorar, aunque fueran solo un par de lágrimas de alivio. Ni cuando le narró su terrible historia había derramado lágrimas. Sus ojos húmedos brillaban más que nunca. Tuvo claro en ese momento que se estaba engañando al decirse que no la quería, que lo que había entre ellos solo era conveniente. Su herida se había cerrado mucho tiempo atrás pero no había sabido verlo sino hasta entonces. Podía querer a Mo como se merecía, podía ser ese hombre que la amara de forma incondicional. Estaba tan seguro de eso como de que la respuesta sería favorable. Que ella se sentía de igual forma era ahora tan obvio, después de haberse liberado de su pesada carga. Ya no había nada que les atara, que les hiciera caminar en direcciones opuestas. Ya no necesitaban esconderse.

Venían nuevos tiempos para el reino de Silla. Una nueva era se vislumbraba en el horizonte. El reinado de Jinheung prometía ser próspero, auspiciado por sus valientes Hwarang. Y ellos eran tan libres como quisieran para amarse.

* * *

 _Y bien ¿qué tal? Todo inventadísimo, lo sé. Espero que al menos tenga cierta coherencia y se pueda decir que encaja bien en el universo de Hwarang. Si es así, habré logrado mi objetivo. En todo caso, cualquier opinión o crítica estaré encantada de recibirla en un review, siempre son apreciados. Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima._


End file.
